shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Basara Toujou
Basara Toujou (東城 刃更 Tōjō Basara) is the main Hero of the series. Basara is an ex-member of the Hero-clan. He lives with his two step sisters who are both Demons. Basara is determined no matter what to protect Mio Naruse from anyone wanting to cause harm to her. Appearance Basara is a tall and slim young man with an unkempt, brown hair that is jutting in all directions, and has light green eyes.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 2 Throughout the series, he is seen wearing a simple t-shirtShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 34 that reveals his collarbone, plain jeans and dark-colored shoes.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Page 3 When he displays his power as a member of the Hero Clan, Basara's eye changes into a very much sharper feature, and right hand gains a silver gauntlet and a sword, on which both has an ornate design.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 7-9 Personality Basara suffers from having frequent nightmares involving a tall, cloaked man wielding a sword, and a crying girl.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 1 Over all, Basara is be laid-back and collected, retaining his composure even in awkwardShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 5Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Page 2 and possibly dangerousShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 31 situations. He is also compassionate and firmly believes in the idea of "family".Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 24 Though for certain situations, he can also express shock,Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 10 annoyance,Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 11Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 14-15Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 32 and anger.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 10 - 13 He also has a sense of justice and is willing to do something for their expenseShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 27-28 and Pages 30-33 to protect the ones that is dear to him.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 31 - 34 Abilities And Powers As a part of the Hero clan, the clan that opposes the Demons, Basara has superhuman powers, and is probably capable of doing what the rest of the members of the said clan can do. He is also a skilled fighter; he easily erased Maria's Magic when the two engage in a battle,Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Page 6 and he easily defeated a spawn that Mio and Maria battledShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 25-28 with using a single slash alone from his sword.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Page 34 Even while he was young Basara was a genius at swordplay and fighting and could even give experienced elders a hard time. He is a "Speed Type" fighter, meaning he uses quick attacks to overwhelm the opponents and to close the gap in an instant. He is extremely fast closing a vast distance in a single second. Banishing Shift: Basara has a special skill he was born with that no one else can imitate, the {banishing shift}, that skill which could only be unleashed as a counter of an opponent`s attack, could repel or disperse any kind of attack, physical or magical. Its true form is able to erase everything to the zero dimension ie, erase anything to nothingness. Weapons Brynhildr: Cursed Sword Brynhildr is a legendary cursed sword used by Basara. It is a sword capable of sealing away evil spirits. History Past Not much is known about Basara's past, except that he and his father left the "village" 5 years ago.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Page 20 During his conversation with Yuki Nonaka, it is revealed that the two men were actually exiled.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 4 Plot Demon Lord Sister Arc Basara wakes up from his dream, and immediately sees Mio.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 4 He was then hit by a book Mio throws at him after she sees the erotic books under his blanket, which causes them to fall from the bed. Seeing how their position is, Basara apologizes, but it was cut short by Mio, and she proceeds on punching him and calls him a pervert. Downstairs, he expresses his shock over Maria's outfit, asking why she's naked, but it turns out otherwise. He then expresses his annoyance on his father, pinpointing him that he's the one who put the books under his blanket, but gets shocked when Maria confesses that it's her work. He then expresses his dismay when Maria reveals the purpose of the books.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 12-13 He then sits at the table while Maria serves the food.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 13 An event stemming from a week ago, Basara was told by Jin that Maria and Mio will start living with them, as his dad was going to get married.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 14 When they arrived to a cafe in order to meet the girls, Basara accidentally entered the bathroom where Mio was.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 15-17 Basara managed to stop her from screaming and starts explaining his side, but as soon as he moved his hand,Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 17-18 Mio started yelling at him and threatening him. Back in the cafe, Basara found out that Mio is one of his two step sisters; while he expected the girls' mother to turn up, she never appeared. Jin explains to him that their mother, Chihaya, wont be able to come, because she was on a business trip. As his father explained everything thoroughly of the situation, he agreed of living with the two girls, and even agreed on knowing both of them.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 24 Six days later, Basara and his father moved house, and took the first photo with the two girls. After the breakfast, he and Mio went out to shop.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 26 Along the way, Mio inquires about the dream that Basara had earlier morning, but he lied and give out a different answer, saying that it was about an incident that happened while he was still living on the countryside that gave him the trauma, then tells to himself that there's no way for a normal person like Mio would understand.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 27-28 After the two finished shopping at the ABC Grocery, Basara tells Mio that he'll go get the bike, and Mio should go on the exit with the cart. While he removes the lock for his bike, he had a vision again of the dream he had, startling him in the process.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 29-30 He then sees Mio being surrounded by guys, then says that he is with him. One of them makes fun of his name, making him extremely pissed, which causes Basara to hit the guy with his bike. He then tells Mio to get on the bike, and makes their leave.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 32-33 Somewhere, after ensuring their safety, Basara inquires if Mio is alright. Mio then apologizes to him, that the event happened because of her, but Basara consoles her, saying that it's not her fault at all. Seeing that Mio wears a saddened expression, he tells the woman that they're going on a detour before heading home.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 34-35 Basara brings Mio on a spot where the entirety of the town can be seen, which Mio admired. When she asked how he discovered the place, he answered that while searching about the famous park that he heard when they inspected the house, he came across the place.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 37 He then proceeds on saying that he will save Mio for many times, so she doesn't have to worry on what happened, and it is natural for a family to help each other, and by doing so, he feels like they're being a family.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 37-39 He then asks tells Mio to head back, since Maria is waiting for them.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 41 Later that evening, Basara were entrusted by Jin to take care of the girls, then gives him the copy of the family picture that they took earlier that day.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 43 After saying goodbye to his father, Basara returns home but an unpleasant surprise was expecting him: Mio asks him to leave the house. When he asks why, Maria sends him flying by unknown means by simply raising her handShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 46-47 then the latter reveals that the girls are actually two Demons and Mio especially is the next Demon Lord. Hearing everything, Basara gets mad because the two girls deceived him and his father.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 54 Maria implants a fake memory on him but it doesn't have an effect, causing Maria to wonder why. Attempting to repeat the process, Maria goes to touch Basara again, but he vanishes.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Page 4 The Succubus warns him not to move, but he opposes the order, which results on Maria, attacking him but her Magic was completely erased. Basara questions them why they are surprised, and tells them as much as Demons like them exists, so does Heroes, and summons a sword.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 7-8 He then proceeds on saying that he doesn't have any connections with heroes or demons anymore, but he doesn't have plans to be done in quietly either. He then charges at Mio, whom Maria protects, but stops his attack, and says that he doesn't care that if the two are demons, but they have no place for deceiving Jin, and tells them to leave.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Page 13 On his room, as his hands tremble, he grabs the phone and calls Jin; He's then informed about the real deal behind Mio and the truth behind the war between his clan against the Demons. As the revelation goes on, he gets shocked when he finds out that Mio's father is already dead. As Jin reveals the real meaning of letting Mio stay in their house despite being the next Demon lord, he yells back at Jin for not saying it earlier, and rushes outside.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Page 24 It turns out that he went on to the location of the two Demons, and catches Mio from her fall,Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 31-32 and annihilates the enemy that comes charging towards them. Even being hesitant, he offers his hand to Mio, and tells the two to go back home.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Page 36 Back home, Basara is having a conversation with Maria and were asked on why someone like him from the Hero Clan is inclined to help them who's from the opposing side. He tells Maria that he is aware of their predicament, that's why he just couldn't let them go.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Page 6 As Maria pleads to Basara to lend his powers, he responds that he intends to do that. Maria proceeds on commenting how strong Basara is, especially when he nullified her Magic, but Basara claims that it was a fluke,Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Page 8 Later, Basara knocks at the bath, asking if Mio has time. As Basara enters, he apologizes to Mio, and tells her that he is aware of their situation. Mio questions why Basara is apologizing, and he answered that he hid the fact that he came from the Hero Clan which makes them even. The future Demon Lord retaliates, stating that they tried to take the house by force and even chase him out, but Basara simply answers that if they wanted to take the house, there could be more violent methods they could have used, but they didn't and planted a fake memory instead, for him not to be dragged in the fight. He adds that he understood the situation completely, and Mio did everything just to protect him; but she doesn't have to do it anymore, as Jin and he have decided to protect her, because they're family. Mio counters by saying that the family is a lie, but Basara answers that living together and wanting to protect each other makes them already a family.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 12-14 Later, when Maria proposes about the Master-retainer Contract Magic, Basara expresses that he doesn't like it, since he will become Mio's underling. As Maria explains further, he still expresses his dislike about it, and tells Mio to speak up about it. However, Mio agrees about it, which makes Basara surprised. With that said, Maria begins casting the spell, and was instructed that a Magic circle will appear on Mio's hand, and Basara has to kiss it. However, the Magic circle appears on Basara's hand,Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Page 19 After the Magic circle fades away, he inquires Mio's condition and touches her shoulder, but Mio screams, which surprises him. As Maria comments on what's happening, he approaches her, demanding for an explanation. He listens as Maria tells everything, and expresses his shock when he hears that Mio has increased sexual desire at the moment because of her disloyalty by not kissing the Magic circle earlier.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Page 23 Basara then inquires on how they would lift the curse, Maria said that he should make Mio obey by touching her body, shocking the two. Having no choice, even though hesitant, Basara touches her all over.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Page 28 Later, Mio's real "weakness" appears: her breasts. Basara agrees on touching her Mio for her sake and tells her to bear the embarrassment, causing the future Demon Lord to scream all through out the process.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 30-33 After Mio calms down, he inquires if Maria originally plans to cast the curse on him, on which she affirms. Maria then asks him if he's not mad, but he simply answers that she did it for Mio, and she is his responsibility. He then watches as Mio drags Maria away.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Page 35 Relationships Since he and Jin left the "village" 5 years ago, it has always been the two of them.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 15 Though the two share the typical father and son relationship, Basara holds him with high regard, displaying anger when he find out that Mio and Maria are deceiving him. Being an older brother to Mio, he is protective of her, and even declared that he would save her how many times. Even after he finds out that Mio and Maria has been deceiving him all along, he still rescued and protected her, living up to his word.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 31-34 After Maria's spell backfired, Basara and Mio now share a "master and slave" relationship. References Site Navigation es:Basara Tojo Category:Heroes Clan Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Tōjō Household Category:Characters